


Et lux in tenebris,  Speramus

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I changed their ethnicity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Post-War, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: A boy like him? No indeed, one of faith and redemption could get by under the prejudice of humanity. Who is he? Sticker of home, longing for status kindness is keen. For when he receives a miracle letter under the roof of a blasfumous church he perceives only chance. He did not expect what is to follow however. Certainly not for a rather traditional minded Omega like him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Omegaverse and most of all that implies, with certain nuances of my own.
> 
> Setting (Important): Set in 1949-1955-? it has several Harry Potter characters, but it is set in the time before Harry was making his adventures so many of the main cast and side characters alike from the famous novels are not yet alive. This is NOT a crossover, rather I made it as if the Naruto characters were born into this world.
> 
> Note: The title is Latin and it means: The light in the dark we trust. Interestingly this translation only works with predominately uncapitalized letters.

On the 1st of August 1949, a wax sealed letter of official status arrived at the parish of Cromford hill. A ivory envelope with the penmanship of a quill, and the red wax smelling of maplewood. Befitting that of a lord. The parish was a modest one, communal, and run by the local priests who oversaw the orphanage within. So, with such an atypical letter sent their way the man who retrieved the post gave the piece to his fellows with unsure an expression. Father Aron was the youngest, and therefore newest father within the walls and had rushed to his mentors in a minute of equal humour and serious disposition.

As it so happened the envelope was addressed to one of the young orphans within the walls. However, due to rumour and dislike for the boy, they would all prefer if he were to not receive anything outside of their walls giving him ideas that no young man should have and corrupting him further into sin against God's will.

Father Ivan therefore suggested they burn the letter and speak of it not. He was a man of discipline and had a firm belief in the Bible's teachings, having been raised by a traditional catholic household he upheld his religion with the strictest of principles. In his mind there was only one option to be had when it came to how a life should be lived and that was through God's will. He had seen to beating the boy who committed such wrongs as wearing a woman's skirt. When the boy grew his hair, he would cut it. So when this child received a letter of historic nature befitting of a lord it was only fitting that such a devil's child not be given the privilege.

Thus the letter was swiftly burned, and lessons began for the day.

However. The next day another letter identical to the first was put through their post. Addressed once more to Naruto Uzumaki. All the priests were confused by this. Had the sender sent two letters in assurance that the child would get at least one? Once more the letter was burned. It was not a large loss. As Father George pointed, the boy could hardly read.

Understand: This parish was a devout place of worship, who catered to those young Omega's without homes. All the Omega's raised in the environment were taught the modern sciences and learned how to read and write. Every morning they would begin by saying a Our Father, and then proceed to clean themselves for the day. The lessons for the morning were educational that all genders learned in the public schooling system. Mid-day lessons were for necessities, such as cleaning, cooking, housekeeping and gardening, the like, as every respectable Omega should be educated. In the evenings they would do the rosary, and then proceed to do silent reading until curfew at ten o'clock sharp.

Of course this was the local church of a small town, and integration was not optional when teaching or sleeping arrangements came to play. Those of black decent and white decent alike learnt in the same way, and slept in the same lodgings. The only separation was that of age.

The priests who ran this church were unfavourable to one particular Omega. Due to circumstance of birth, although this remains undisclosable to public attention. In conjunction with this unfortunate truth, it was a lack of luck that this poor boy was also born with black skin. Luckily not terribly dark, but instead that of a light caramel with the warmest of undertones and hair of spun gold in a continuous state of defying gravity in the most static of curls. Thus attracted further ire from the priests in their intolerance.

As it so happened on the 3rd of August 1955, that said boy was scrubbing the floors of the kitchen, as punishment for a recent misdoing: that he did come upon a letter seemingly left carelessly on the open window ledge. Curiosity and mischievous nature drew him to it, and looking for anyone who would no doubt beat him for the act he popped open the seal and plucked out the letter with shaking hands. A strange letter to be certain, it smelled of old parchment as the scrolls that were kept in the attic, and it had an additional wax seal as a symbol of approval at the bottom in addition to a signature.

Apparently it was addressed to him! Which was indeed a shock, had the priests kept this from him? Or indeed had someone purposely left it for him to find? An ally of sorts perhaps, in this place where no one was his friend. There were two pages, the one at the back had a seemingly more detailed elaboration. He read the primary page first, as he is a respectable man who knows how to read a letter properly. It read:

                                                                                                                    **HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

**( _Order of Merlin_ _First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)** _

 

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September, we await response by owl no latter then the 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The second page was -as promised- a detailed list of all books and equipment. It was before he read this that the poor confused, isolated young Omega was confronted with the realization that this was more then likely a type of cruel prank. Therefore before he could crush himself further he resolved himself to stopping ahead, thus ensuring he could not be driven to false hope that he would escape. Indeed, witchcraft and wizardry, all sinful acts according to the bible, what would the priests do should he say anything? He certainly could not acquire the means to get to this school himself even if it had a semblance in reality.

So, in defence of himself and in regard to his own emotional vulnerabilities, he decided to burn the letter. The stove still burned and he tossed it in without a passing glance as to ensure that he would not regret his own decision. What a horrid form of prank! He thought.

That is until, once he got to scrubbing the floors once more, embers sputtered out of the flame, and the letter re-emerged out of the heat with just a few minor singed edges. That was enough to disprove all logic and reason he had come to know in his twelve years of life, and he once more retrieved the parchment, this time with much enthusiasm began to read once more.

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki_

_Due to a strenuous year and loss of staff, Hogwart's School expresses our deepest apologies in not having your letter arrive in due course. This of course meaning your eleventh year. Many records were destroyed during the war efforts and hence our magical tracking spell could not be activated until we could retrieve your file. As such, you will be attending classes with the other students of your age, beginning at 2nd year level curriculum. Of course, as this is a difficult leap, you will be provided with extra time to complete all lessons and courses, and all basics will be taught to you by the staff during the orientation period for the rest of the students._

_As it has been noted you are raised in muggle beliefs and settings a ticket for the train, and trunk for your necessities will be provided for you. In order to confirm that you will be attending school please write on the back of this letter your name, and signature as well as that of your legal guardian(s) no owl needed._

_The train for Hogwarts is on platform 9¾ in Grand Central Station, London England. In between platforms 9 & 10, you will need to run at the wall in between the two in order to reach the train._

_Now in regards to how to acquire needed items. Wizards and Witches have several different shopping districts will find the one nearest to Cromford Hill is that of Diagon Alley, it can be reached by going into your local marketplace and tapping the left most side of the Howards building in a sequence of five knocks. In order to purchase all supplies you will need a currency called Galleons. (_ 17 Sickles in a Galleon, 29 Knuts in a Sickle, 493 Knuts in a Galleon.) The needed amount for all materials will be in your vault in Gringotts Wizarding Bank, as run by the Goblins, you will need to show them this letter and they will provide you with your key.

_Your needed materials are as follows:_

**UNIFORM**

**First-year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black) (it is regulation that Alpha, Omega, and Beta robes be worn. All Omega's must therefore wear a petticoat under their skirt and robe)**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

**ALL PARENTS AND GUARDIANS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS** **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

For moments, many, many long moments of aching knees and stiffening joints Naruto sat on the tile. Not properly processing what he had read. Azure eyes blank with no emotional response evident. Clutched in his hands the parchment bent slightly, yielding to his grip. He held the letter close to himself, and prayed forgiveness for his sins, because he knew he could no longer remain in the parish if he had this chance, especially the opportunity to learn magic!

* * *

It was an hour before everyone was due to rise did he make his move. Wearing a jacket of hardly any warmth, he left the church with the envelope clutched firmly under his arm, and determination edged into his face. He knew from the rare expedition that Saint Mary's was not far from Howards shop, and it should take less then five minutes to get there and into Diagon Alley unseen. And if by chance everything that had been proven was somehow false, well he could easily slip back into the room and pretend to have woken early.

That is, he didn't think it was a trick.

The air was thin today though rain sat heavy in the sky. It was fragile as was his mindset at that moment, hesitant and resting on certain amubicuties to turn out perfectly in order for him to be free from his own imprisonment.

He brought himself to the Howard building in nervousness, his fist shook as he raised it to knock, and in his own attempt to calm himself he tried to steady his breathing when giving the five required rasps.

Before his very eyes, widening as they were, the old stone of the building shifted, creaking and groaning in unison, never parting from each other but sliding out of the way in a type of graceful dance. Revealing the hidden place behind, a lit with bright colours and people of all races walking freely among each other, speaking to each other kindly and without reproach. The Alpha's all wore a form of elaborate robes prim and posh, reaching only down to the knees and embroidered ever so simply, with long boots and silken trousers. The Omega's were beautiful, he saw many with long old fashioned gowns, with corsets and a crinoline, the type he had always dreamed of dawning someday. It was so unlike anything he had ever seen before that he ended up crossing the threshold without looking back.

Within the marketplace the hustle of the people, and atmosphere appeared different from what normally happened in the church on the Sabbath. It was almost incandescent with a joyful disposition, the air itself sparking with what he could only assume to be magic. In a place so divine and unearthly, there was a contrast between himself, in a plain black standard long skirt dress the church mandated as appropriate. Muted shades of white and black, with grey. Hair fuzzed in all directions from his roots to his shoulders, peeking upwards, unkempt and unbrushed. And he felt out of place, in a world so separate to the one he knew.

That did not deter him. In pure relishing of understanding his own ability he strode forward with a haste unmatched by anything he had done before. He had purpose, and first was his need to go to the bank to get his funds for supplies. It excited him. All of the nuance did. He would be going to his own bank, retrieving his own money, and going to his first public -or was it private- school ever! In truth the grin he bore was probably alarming to the many that passed him.

On top of an old building, resembling that of Greek design, a large sigh read in carved writing within the marble: GRINGOTTS BANK. With a skip in his step, he fluttered up the stairs as an excitable child would. Smiling marily as he opened the large wooden door. In entering and finding silence, he continued on with quiet approach but no less energetic to the headmost desk at the back. Only in reaching it, did he notice that the man behind it was indeed not a man at all! But a creature with elongated ears into a point, a large head with shriveled features of elderly persons, and a small body. Teeth of jagged sharpness, as that of a shark's, and sneering upon him in a gaze of condemnation. Even still he did not lose sight of his goal, and in true reflection of who he was as an individual greeted the bring with the same amount of kindness he would any human.

"Hello sir." He began, choosing his words carefully for this first meeting with something he did not yet comprehend. "I've come to collect my funds, so that I may retrieve my school supplies." The being tilted his head up, jeering unkindly as he replied in a most nasal voice.

"And do you have your letter?" Naruto nodded in response, not backing away from the harsh demeanor of the creature, plucking the envelope free from where he had stored it under his arm, and reaching from his tiptoes to the top of the large oak desk. He plucked it with big, hair covered hands, with yellow nails of considerable size, holding it delicately and evaluating the legitimacy of the seal. "Everything appears to be in order Mr. Uzumaki." He took a pause to glance downwards, now far more pleasant that legitimacy had been proven. He pulled at a door in his desk, invisible to those who were not on the opposite side, and brought forth a simple golden key. "Your key… Vault ninety-nine." He said handing the small object over. Motioning with large a hand, he brought over a smaller creature who had seemingly been working on a tall stack of papers by an outer desk.

"Do bring Mr. Naruto Uzumaki to his vault." The fellow grunted in understanding, and motioned quickly for the stunned Omega to follow. With the obscure manner in which events were unfolding, Naruto decide it best to leave all questions for latter and simply follow along.

* * *

What followed was an adventure in the act of scaring oneself silly with nothing more then a lantern, imagination and the company of a small unidentified creature who continually made strange snorting noises in the dark. Suffice to say, Naruto was pleased to be out in the air, where the semblance of sense was very much recognized and any type of mineshaft would appear daft should it be around the corner.

Unable to curve his excitement any longer, Naruto decided his next stop should be the clothing shop, wherein he would obtain his school uniform. In honest truth that was something he had always wished for the opportunity to do. The church clothing was vintage passed down for generations and while it was well worn and comfortable it bore little aesthetic beauty to that of the more appealing feminine apparel of this now war free age. He could recall the childhood days of strife and strict rationing, necessary withholding of fabrics and discourteous visage for the Omega men and women, the war effort massacring them as more masculine in image then nature afforded.

Naruto had been raised within the church, that did not make him ignorant of the new wave so called 'feminist movement,' but being what his upbringing was he could not say it was of a particularly placating design. He did not believe people of his kind were inferior to alpha's. Indeed he was just of the Catholic disposition that Omega's were far more suited for children raring then the Alpha's, predominantly because they in all their ability where not inclined to do much in the way of housework or anything not involving the pursuit of braun or pretty young omegan broads.

It was a petty desire, but he had always envisioned himself as a modernized ideal omega man, one whom he could find attraction to himself with. A futile dream of an orphaned child, his expected path was that of a nunnery in the Scottish Isles wedded to God, and held only in the company of fellow nuns who had more faith then he. Although with his life so becoming as entangled as it had with fantastical whimsy it was possible that he could aspire to do something perhaps more invigorating then reciting prayer everyday.

As it was 'Madam Malkin's' was a shop full of many young people, as himself, mulling about; some even getting fitted by floating measures! It wasn't terribly crowded, but it was overwhelming, and Naruto didn't quite know where to begin. He scuffled down the nervous twinge that was rising from being around so many people, and instead fumbled with his frayed coat pocket which had in it the letter of supplies.

'-omega's must therefore wear a petticoat under their skirt and robe.' He had never worn one, it had never been afforded to him as such was the way the church pronounced itself. The omega orphans who lived within their walls were expected to retain a very modest, very demure look, not at all displaying any form of attractive figure as so many people were now so doing.

Casting his eyes about, he noticed that there was a separation between Omega and Alpha clothing, and also was there one in year designation. Proceeding from first to seventh, and if he recalled correctly he was to be put into the second year, and was therefore required to buy double of everything. Although this could not be true of clothing. So, he looked instead to the secondary year uniforms, much more open in their stylings then the seventh years, with a display in front showing how it should be properly worn. It was a rather simple design and was clearly more orientated around the beginning of the decade.

The display featured dress with short straight sleeves and nipped waist. The dress itself -as was appropriate- was dominantly grey and had little to no individuality in design. It had a high neckline with a band collar and a ribbon tie of plain black. There was an attached fitted blazer of black with a white trim and two buttons of ivory. Underneath the -only slightly- puffed and pleated skirt was a pair of matching black nylon stockings -with seams at the back,- and for shoes, there was a pair of cute grey -matching the dress- kitten heels, presumably so that the younger omegan students could learn how to walk in heels as they grew. He had never worn heels, though he'd heard they could get quite uncomfortable. Overall it was a plain assemble, but to someone of little personal wealth, and a history of ragged hand downs it looked lovely. Though it did appear that the required petticoat was only regulation to those of third year or higher.

Carefully he shuffled through the rack, but he didn't know his size, which was embarrassing enough, he couldn't risk humiliating himself in a new school -more then that in a school at all. As he gently touched one of the uniforms and the whole thing lit up in red. It was so sudden that he reeled back almost hitting the other rack behind. His air exits through his nose as he tried to calm himself, he has seen many strange occurrences today, which indeed must have been magic. This whole idea must be an image of his mind mustn't it be? Still what a wonderful delusion. Having soothed himself from instinctual panic he resumed -this time more cautiously- perusing the different sizes. When his hand landed on one ensemble and it lit with a sweet green colour, he was under the impression that it was indeed his size.

What a wonderful thing: magic.

It spread the smile on his face, a feeling he was vastly unaccustomed to, but was so delightful he wished for it in frequent. As he grabbed his uniform to ring it up, he spotted some fellow omegas by the corner… They were gorgeous, obviously elder then himself, giggling over a counter far removed from himself with red lips and tampered eyebrows, most of them were white with the typical victory curls -he noted that the female omega's had their curls in a little differently, hanging down a little more in an imitation of real curls. The males however, had them held high with a long back as was acceptable.- The one black man among them had his hair done in small buns all over his head with a delicate plastic flower attached on top.

Still slightly unsure Naruto moved forward, behind them as they moved away. They having not noticed him, went to go purchase their items. It turned out they had been looking at make-up, something he had never worn, and a twelve year old wearing cosmetic's would only seem tacky, but it was all very pretty. The mirror in front of him did make him feel quite a bit inferior to those before him. His hair was very fine, fuzzy and all around him, sticking up in all directions as little spikes, and the priests in a bitter attempt to separate him from the rest of the orphans would often cut it well off his shoulders in order to make him look more beta-like. It was humiliating. The sight of it was upsetting. His black freckles that sparkled themselves all across the bridge of his nose was also an embarrassment.

"You okay love?" He startled at the women behind him, a kind looking woman in a long looking robe, to which he couldn't figure out second gender. He smiled at her, now unsure how to behave in a public setting. "Your tearin' up." She said, kindly. He patted his eyes. She looked up at his hair and tutted, obviously coming to the correct assumption. "Now, who cut your hair like that?"

"The- the priests at my parish ma'am." She shook her head, appearing more dismayed then he felt, and he couldn't understand why.

"Hm.. well, normally I'd use a Growing Liquor, but your hair is so fine lookin' that would be a poor choice on my part. Let me think…" He had no idea what she was talking about, though the mention of his hair was confusing at best. She clicked her fingers. "Ah yes! There were some witches here from Haiti just in the past couple of months or so, the new fashion there is to wear a large scarf around your head with a colourful pattern called a… mouchwa?...its quite pretty if you ask me. You could try that until your hair grows out." Haiti? Was that a country of some sort, admittedly the priests were rather closed minded about the countries they taught of. Someone in class had mentioned a place called 'Africa' and had been beaten by the meter stick ten times.

The woman pointed at him looking to his ugly hair with a practised eye. "Your hair is rather damaged though, mistreatment I say! Perhaps we should cut it shorter so that it may grow out strong. There is this traditional look in Kenya back in the early century that was quite popular among omegas. Quite fascinating really, you see you'd cut off most of the hair so that it was a thin layer on top just a layer of rather short blurbs on the head. Obviously it isn't very modern, however I think it would suit you. In fact you could do both with that option!" Now being a man not exposed to a frequent kindness Naruto did not understand what would be a good response to her good grace.

"Ma'am, I don't understand…" She only gave a slight noise in response, fetching something from a silver box on the counter. "Are, you saying you want to cut my hair?" She smiled demurely at him, a pair of scissors in her fingers.

"Only if you want love." He timidly touched his hair, it probably could use a cut to repair the damage if nothing else. Still, the thought was an unwelcome one. He had spent a very long time trying to grow it out.

* * *

The day was such an odd one that he did end up leaving the shop with far shorter hair, and a mouchwa along with his uniform in his bag. He decided it best not to think of it, as he wondered about looking for an "Ollivanders" wand shop. His hair feeling all the more light atop his head that he couldn't stop pressing his hand on it and running over the texture. Then at another entrance way to the alley he spotted the sign, and did a hop-skip-and-a-jump over to the door.

The whole place was a mess, parchment strewn everywhere in piles or just cluttering the floor with ink stains. There were three broken quills shoved into the left corner and a large stack of old books about to fall on his head on the right. He could only imagine what horrors lay behind the large reception desk, but as far as he could tell the shelves -all of which held several small, long, rectangular boxes, only fared slightly better then the floor. Even then, not by much. There was an older man with frizzy hair then even his own, in a warn Victorian jacket who appeared to be making sense of it all. Flicking his finger this way and that in a manner only he could understand the meaning of.

"Sir?" He questioned hesitant, because he did appear to have some sort of control over the establishment, but he didn't want to assume anything. The man gave a jump on the wooden latter and Naruto felt for a moment that he would fall, if he hadn't done that many times before. "Are you a Mister Ollivander sir?" The man did climb down quickly a twitching jitter to his movements, shaking hands and fingers, with a cast down kind disposition.

"Yes, yes thats me. First year I should assume?" He couldn't have been more then forty, but the man had all the manner of an senior man. It was actually rather comforting.

"Not quite sir, but this will be my first year attending." He responded, offering one of his most pleasant smiles in direct response to the mans friendly demeanor.

"Ah, yes, that whole business with the records… Terrible business truly terrible." Ollivander seemed to recluse into himself for a moment, his mind adrift somewhere far removed, closed from conversation in memory. Naruto was reluctant to rouse him from it, but well, it didn't exactly look like a pleasant recollection.

"Sir?" There was a great heave of breath, like a man suffocated, before it was as if nothing had occurred at all.

"Right, yes! Wands! Tell me, whats your name young man?" Normal respect of self demanded him not to respond to that, although considering this was by all means a necessary transaction he gave it with a stutter. "Uzumaki you say? That seems like a familiar name, nothing springs to mind however.. Hm, curious. Nevermind I'll recall if it is needed." He goes about his shelves, giving no chance for answering, as he continued mumbling to himself for a second, then continued. "Muggle raised I should think?"

"Pardon sir? Muggle?"

"Ah, muggle indeed, persons without magic you see?" Naruto understood, but he also didn't. He of course never met his parents, but had they been practitioners? They must have been certainly. For how else could he possess such a gift himself?

"I was raised by my local church sir." He picked a box out from its slot, a drawn expression shadowing his eyes.

"I see.. Do you know who your parents are lad?" Naruto shakes his head resolutely, there had been nothing he could learn, only that he had been abandoned left on the church step in a December storm, and his parents were most likely dead from what he had heard. There was silence as the wand seller opened the lid, a firm looking darkly polished wand resting within. With a spiraling shaft and a grip of simple design equally wooden. He picked it up carefully. "8½ inches, oak wand, with a phoenix core… Try it out." In his own hand he could feel a pulsing, the power hidden underneath the surface, so austere it sting a little at his hand as a electric spark would. Unable to find himself comfortable with the wand itself he put it down back into the box without so much a flick of his hand. There was no better way then to say it made him vastly uncomfortable to hold. Mr. Ollivander raised a bushed brow in speculation, then tilted his head up in a gesture of understanding, not breathing a sound. He then moved to the shelf once more, casting his fingers this-way-and-that gently gliding over each of his many, many boxes with pure concentration.

To someone so unused to this wondrous world of magic even a box containing an item of power could be a fantastical sight. Just today, Naruto had seen, and experienced things he had never before dreamed of and in it found a childlike wonder blossoming in his chest for the first time since he was a young child. Even this shop seemed so out of the ordinary, and not simply because it sold wands, much like the clothing shop he had visited prior to coming here, it was done with a old english décor. Flattering in its appearance it seemed to have been redone somewhere in the 1920s, yet it had an air of vintage elegance that was unmistakable.

"Here we are, try this." Mr. Ollivander resolutely decreed, opening a box with a white lid. Inside was an absolutely beautifully decorated wand, Naruto found himself gasping at the sight. Peering back up at the man in shock, for surely this could not be a wand deemed fit for an orphan such as himself. Barely clothed or fed, with unwashed face and knitted gloves that provided no warmth. Surely not. Yet the man gave him a wink in assurance, and with the most careful of grips he could muster he plucked the tool up from its red velvet casing.

First admiring the beauty of the grip; there was a protrusion of sculpted -what looked to be- onyx or dark stone at the end of the grip, further along there was a pattern likened to that of aspen tree skin around an inch thick underneath and overtop of a polished jade handle. Before at the very end of the grip was yet more onyx stone giving the handle a gorgeous and unique symmetry. The shaft was made out of an incredibly light toned wood ivory in colour, and fairly straight as it was long. Down the shaft interestingly; was several holes showing a dark black interior each decreasing in size as they neared the tip.

Timidly he grasped the jade stone more firmly -cool to the touch, yet it almost felt malleable. Once more he felt a power from the wand this time in the form of a vibration down his arm. Like there was some sort of generator on his hands, and he supposed it was in a manner of speaking. More comfortable with this sensation then the one from the oak wand he gave his wrist a gentle flick. In response there was a glow from the very tip of the light wood soft and orange and what he was certain to be glitter sparkled all around him and fell onto his clothes without a trace to be seen.

His eyes rested on the wandmaker, wondering what had just happened, he was given a continuous nod for a few moments. This he assumed, meant he had found his very own wand. He would have delighted in it, if he didn't know any better, and mulled his smile as he put the finely carved piece back in its box. Biting his lip for but a moment, he wondered on if it was right to ask, and decided to do it anyway. "Sir, what wand is this?"

The question did not annoy him, rather the opposite in fact. "Ah this, this my good omega, is a rare wand indeed. Not many can wield it as well as you just did. You see this wand is made out of yew wood; a picky wood it does not choose an owner lightly and it takes hard won patience to earn its loyalty. Their is a rather notorious rumour that yew wands are best suited for wizards and witches that pursue the dark arts, let me tell you that is fundamentally untrue now before you hear it somewhere else."

If the man was attempting to sooth his worries he was doing a poor job of it, only adding it on as it so happened. Yet, he didn't seem finished, happy to be explaining about the piece of work that he had seemingly created.

"12 ¾ in inches, its on the average side, but make no mistake it is far from it. In fact you have a wand made of yew, and a phoenix feather core. Phoenix feathered cores are the rarest of all the types and are in fact mischievous: often reflecting the owner. They can act of their own accord on occasion so I'd be careful especially as you have yew wood as a controlling element. Yew wands are picky on their own, never mind phoenix, you must be a powerful wizard indeed to have such a companion." That statement caused a blush, and for him to regard it rationally as nothing but false.

"Me? A powerful wizard? I think you must be mistaken." His eyes were narrowed in speculation, perhaps slight accusation. To his credit Mr. Ollivander did not appear in the least bit chastened.

"We will see." Not bothering to argue about something trivial, Naruto took out the strange currency they carried here, and paid the man respectfully, then proceeded to leave the shop with a good disposition despite his disbelief. He had a wand of his very own now, he was actually on his way to becoming a proper wizard!

Humming a merry little tune to himself he shuffled through his pockets to find the list of things he needed, pulling out the letter with a degree of difficulty as his hands were fairly full. He managed by stuffing the wand box underneath his arm. When casting over his eyes over sections of the supply letter in order to find all the things other then books -second and first year- he was about to find his spot when a body collided with his own, knocking him off kilter and shoving him back a step to regain himself. Having lost his place he looked to the one who had bumped into him, cluelessly. It had been a young woman having lost some of her supplies on the ground. Still she didn't seem intently on picking them up. Focusing instead on him.

"Bloody-hell! I'm sorry! I lost my footing and-"

"Thats alright, no harm done, least not to me, but your books might need rescuing." He was already picking some of them of the dusty ground, she gave him a smile before leaning down to pick them up herself. In having just reviewed his list he recognized some of the titles as second year materials. Still he handed the three he had picked up back to her with the nicest smile he could. Not wanting to scare her off with his freakishness. In turn she took them and this time placed them in a shopping bag, whipping her stray bang back from her face.

"Right care if we try that again?" He shook his head, laughing with her. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Here he glanced at her head the name he knew to be Japanese, from what he understood meant spring. It suited her hair, which had to be one of the more peculiar hair colours he had ever seen. Pink, it was in fact a light pink all over. It brought a question to his lips but he didn't want to offend her. So he simply shook her hand instead, and in introducing himself changed the topic to her accent.

"Naruto! " He probably could have said it less enthusiastically. "Say, your from.. Ireland right?" She brightened.

"Northern Ireland actually. You?" Well that wasn't a loaded question at all, of course it was best to just say whereabouts he was raised.

"Ah, Derbyshire, nearest to Manchester." Her nod was firm.

"Oh, been there meself -myself, excuse me. Nice place. So first year I'm supposing?"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In due response to situational awareness the young man stayed within the sanctuary the train station provided rather then return to his church. The very understanding irony of that statement made him laugh internally. It was by happenstance he had come to a man begging for a coin by the northmost wall that he found his resting point for the evening. With timid steps and a piece of gold he still had lingering in his pocket he lay down on a dusted blanket and a cardboard flat box for the night.

A most profound, certainly influential school of wizardry would be welcoming one with such fortune as he. What curse had they surely lay upon themselves?

In the morning he found that in spite of considering himself capable the exact location of the desired platform it was particularly difficult to introduce himself to. Most of the near hour he had prepared for himself was wasted away faffing about as dedicated patrons glared down at him with beglared eyes and far too hefty trench coats. It wasn't until he passed a lounging boy three times over did he garner helpful attention. Propped against one of the many brick pillars across the platform, Naruto recalled passing four times, the oddity must have gained curiosity.

"Oi." Called out the young man from the pillar, seemingly uninterested judging by his galed expression, slouched eyes depicted him as one of rest, not action, yet his clothing was decorous. Not in the manner of pattern or in cleanliness, for in fact they were ruffled not kindly pressed. A periwinkle button up underneath a woolen beige jumper, and trousers of plain but folded army green. Unusually his hair was long, and held traditional in a ponytail, rather then cut as was so frequent. "You looking for platform nine-and-three?" So asked in a Geordie accent. Immediately he brightened his disposition to one of joviality was his fellow orphans had so commonly described him. Nodding enthusiastically to the question. Presuming already that this young man was a student as himself.

Behaviour earned him more then a few unpleasant stares from passengers passing. His conversational partner did also blink at his obscurity, though it seemed to be mere assessment then irate manner. "Follow me then." Then he parted with a simple spin of the heel and walked in large strides to another pillar of brink much the same as that which he had already leaned upon. Sweeping his hand he motioned: "Run into there." He said, only leaning into a confusion of the blond he addressed. Before he recalled his letter and felt with him a wave of foolish ignorance. Without waiting he did run at the wall as directed.

After a brief illusion of pressure and a stun of bright sunlight, he emerged to the other side upon the platform nine and three quarters. A marvel, not nearing the standard of Diagon Alley still the floating baggage and meddle of animals and humans did give him pause before he could move his legs. Beside him came the boy from the regular station muttering to himself of overeating for some reason or another. Naruto could not conjure why, he appeared healthy and slim to his eyes.

Still, in appreciation of his teachings from the parish, he turned to the male and thanked him for his aid.

"Hm? Sure." Hoping not to push his luck he questioned where he put his things and was given a quick tour of the station's various workings. All this before Naruto recalled that he hadn't asked his acquaintance's name, he did so as they boarded together, a small smile from the other was only a little mocking, no jeer was placed in answer, however.

"Shikamaru Nara." Rather chastised, Naruto gave his own with bashful eyes and exuberance as he so frequently held. They too found a booth together.

For someone never having met a train it was strange for it to be so abundant in privacy. When they sat Shikamaru slouched into the green leather with a lazy stretch as a cat. "So Naruto, what sort of wizard do you hope to be?" With the air of one asking for the newspaper, Shikamaru seemed to have the impression that such a quandary was normal. In light of his experience perhaps it was; Naruto concluded.

Even still, he could not present a clear nor articulate answer for the man, so instead he deviated and asked in return the same; perhaps to better understand the meaning unlined. Whether or not his reflection was noted he received a response in kind, graced with mounted uncertainty. "Fellow my Pops I suppose, he has some high position with the brass of the Magical Law Enforcement Agency. I'll probably just end up understanding him." The question seemed waved away with disinterest.

Naruto noted -with all manner of kindness to the man; Shikamaru seemed to be of a very slothful mindset. Perhaps this was due to security in his future station. Naruto knew well he could never hold himself in the same demeanor, caution drove his mind. With that still in mind, he could admit to a blossoming respect for any who could hold such certainty in themselves.

At the door, a bang sounded and the wood panel rattled before it was opened by a young blonde rubbing at her nose, which was unpleasantly red. On her face her cat-eyed glasses were crooked and cracked down one lense, her clothes were sagging on her person, her hair was fuzzed in dry and split ends, and her posture was stiff, obviously not comfortable as she took in that there were people in her chosen booth. Her eyes moved to Shikamaru and her legs stopped shaking. "'Ello Shika…" Her voice was surprisingly not high nor shy in contingency with her conduct. Her accent he could pinpoint was certainly scouse -his wager was Liverpool, a strangely harsh of a tone for a girl who appeared so timid. -Of course, he was of brightened expression but in due course with his ascent of the east sounded somewhat if not stuffed by the nose.- So he had no room for harsh most judgment.

She peeked at him through a wave of befuzzled hair under the lens of the crooked glass, pulling in tighter to herself in apprehension. There wasn't much he could do to soothe her trouble. As such he settled for a more watered down introduction as to not startle her further. "Hello, I'm Naruto, rather, a lost student who Shikamaru kindly helped out." For a moment she glanced away as if to confirm, then settled down in the seat beside her friend. Making herself settled by wiggling and shifting about.

"I- I'm Ino Yamanaka." He gave and received a smile in turn. Following with what Shikamaru had prompted he asked much the same to her. Unexpectedly she gave a jump, and without any prerequisite became animated, slightly louder, waving and faffing her hands around her as depiction. "Oh well!" She began as the train lurched crawling ahead now out of the station. "I wish to follow my Mother, he became an Unspeakable, and had there a high position until… he had me of course.." Once more she tucked into herself, shame pouring vast from her as her baby blue eyes hid to the ground. Not wanting to be insensitive but wishing an explanation, he cautiously asked why her mother had stopped his work. Wondering if it was because of his new position as a mother with forced withdrawment or merely a life choice made. "Oh no… He chooses to resign because my father died in the...war." Her voice became so hushed that he strained against the sound of steam.

"I'm sorry Ino, I shouldn't have pressed eh?" Though her placement gave the visual of wanting solitude she did grace him with a smile and the comfort of her non-angered eyes.

"T-that's alright. My Mum is good, and my Pops was too." Around midnight, when his eyelids began to sag in defeat, Nara struggled from his seat and grumbled out something before exiting the booth with slouching shoulders. It brought him interest and thusly woke him from his near-slumber, Ino reached to her feet where she had lain her bag and began pulling out the school uniform. Naruto did much the same out of expectation more then understanding. Unclothing the ripped button down and trousers, removing them from his person with a wince. They were a might bit grungy with the muck of the train station and days of continual use. A squawk came from behind him, it was so sudden that he grasped his uniform dress to his chest as he swiveled. Ino was flushed and covering her eyes with her hands making her glasses a home on her hair.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" Her figure was frozen in place, clutching her uniform in a fist. "D-do-do you al-always undress-s in-in-in front of a-a-a al-pha?!" With her stutter so painfully enacted, Naruto could not separate the words without pausing for thought. Once the realization clashed over him, he hugged the dress closer and settled his head in the fabric.

"I'm so sorry Ino! I thought ye were an Omega like me!" Completely on instinct he turned and dressed red-faced. The sound of heavy panting behind him a smidge distracting to the feel of black nylon on his legs, and the comfort of the dress and warmth of the plain blazer. Moreover, the wonderful feeling of comfortable new clothes was lost to the embarrassment. Having become overcautious he did not think to turn immediately. "A-are you done Ino?" She hummed her agreement, and he finally found it safe to look at her. If he hadn't taken her word before, he did now. She wore the alpha outfit, a pair of pleated trousers of black, alongside a grey jumper over top of a plain looking white button-up. She also had a blazer of the same design but tailored to fit an alpha's broad shoulders more comfortably -it looked large on her slender frame. Finally, all was done with a black tie in place of the ribbon he had.

"P-p-pre-" Before she could finish the very silent thought the door came open with Shikamaru as the assailant. Whom of which glanced to each blond with a raised eyebrow and a questioning tilt. Gaining only a flushing silence as a reply. He wore the same as Ino, however, Naruto had expected that at least.

Back to sitting, and Shikamaru suspected another ten minutes before arrival, yawning as he spoke. Ino giggled slightly before patting him on the head, she garnered a glare though it was weak from the sleep in his eyes. Regarding this interaction, they seemed at least to have known each other for a time. "Can I ask how you two know each other?" Smiling as they glanced to each other with twin-like comprehension.

"Through our parents mostly." Shared Nara, rolling his shoulder now. "My Dad knew her Mum, they worked together once in a while." Nodding along Ino attempted to fix her glasses, a lost cause they would not be budged from their crooked position. Her shoulder length hair remaining tangled in the cracks. This didn't seem to bother her in the least. "With the war still on-going its pretty bloody difficult to visit friends." That had the younger blond reeling back.

"I thought the war was over?" Certainly, he had read that in the paper in the morning before or during chores. Grimmly both his friends before him shook their heads.

"The muggle war is over." That remained all said for the remainder of the train ride.

* * *

Disembarking was far more in ways of disorientation. They departed the train unto a platform overcome with leaves, dirt, and twigs scattered. Hidden underneath a rich canopy of reddening treetops, a distance away there were old styled parked carriages opened up to the elements much like carts. No horses were near the front to pull them along, and so it was with apprehension did Naruto climb upon one, once more accompanied by Ino and Shikamaru. Although he expected another to join them as the spot beside him was vacant so uncomforting was the feeling of air nearby that the omega shifted himself about in order to wrap around himself his own arms for comfort rather then warmth.

The transportation rocked as the spot was filled by a small scrunched figure of a girl with brightened copper red hair appearing so stark in contrast to her ivory skin tone and rosy cheeks. "I hope you don't mind, but this was the only seat." She greeted with a voice of refined English. It gained a shrug from the man across with the edge of a smile from his friend. The girl looked to him, tilting down her glasses to view him with an unobstructed view. "You look new, should you not be with the first years?" From the manner that her mouth tilted down, the unintended condensation was mere speculation.

"Don't be such a drag woman," called out Nara as they began to move. He gained a loud scoff in turn from the red-head displeased by not having her answers. Though Naruto did not know how he should be positioned himself, after all, by all technicality he was indeed a first year, however in attendance as a second year. He attempted to posture himself higher to try and bolster his position. Not that it held much sway with a woman not paying attention, merely devolving into an act of self-assurance.

Strangely as they moved along the forest path the very distant sound of horses hooves could be heard just ahead, a bizarre spectacle considering the particular lack of mounts harnessed. This was not an oddity to those around him Naruto found, for they seemed rather content to gaze passively about their surroundings and stretching leisurely in the enjoyment of their ride. The girl beside him had seen fit to polish her glasses with her trousers while squinting up occasionally to surmount their progress. For his part, Naruto was rather keen on the lively forest nearby and the peaceful evening sky above with clouds as cotton balls.

However, upon rounding the next bend came to vision the most marvelous sight the young omega had ever seen outside of books. A castle -or was it a palace?- with spires and towers reaching to the heavens, old stone aged well considering by design it appeared to have been built in the 10th century, the main construct was aged. Though there was clear renovation done, the roofing a prime example, it was decorated with flavours from the 15th century and 13th scattered throughout, clearly refurbished as centuries went by. Most notably appeared to be the roofing which was towering stone slanted as made popular in the fourteen-hundreds, and the tower house at the west end appearing to have been designed in the 15th century when overstatement was popular: An astounding sight for one so enthralled with history.

Slowly, near unnoticeable the carriage came to a stop, just outside a large courtyard, everyone frolicking together as pairs or groups. Standing to the east of everyone was a very large man standing tall in ragged cloth and hair just as scrapped in appearance handing long and white in small curls down his back. He boasted a large oil lantern in his grasp as he peered over everyone's heads. Finally, he yelled out: "All first attendee's c'mon over 'ere!" With little doubt, Naruto concluded he belonged in that category, and while the imposing figure of such a tall man was intimidating, he had no hesitancy in stepping forward. Seeing Ino and Shikamaru right by him following closely, the latter with a slouching step, and the former cuddling into herself to avoid being made seen by the giant.

With such a large group already clustered at the man's legs, it was hardly a shock that the timid alpha felt overwhelmed. "Right then, you lot must be the second years, if you'll all follow me to get yourselves sorted." As everyone followed in the back most of the grouping, Naruto felt near unsuited as every single omega he could make out had luxurious hair bobbing in the wind, shimmering in the moon's light, and he had this near head cut of rounded bobbles rather than a voluptuous head of hair as his peers. In a word; humiliation -yet it seemed too light.-

They entered into an area consisting mainly of large stairwells, where several cages of animals rested. The large man lead them to the top of the stairs, the group remaining behind with various heights some sitting straddling the stone railings. From his vantage point, he was unfortunately given- seeing beyond the second row of people was an impossible task, and the need to hear became paramount. Luckily as it were the tall raggamuffin man was large enough to be seen even at the back, and Naruto could catch every awkward little shuffle as he swung his hands to and fro, presumably waiting for someone else to arrive.

Lo, to relieve him of his pondering came a short woman with a very pointed hat. Which was precisely all Naruto could see, the only reason he knew at all that she was a woman was when she spoke: "Attention second years," she began drifting the attention to herself with a wispy voice which creaked in places as she addressed them all. "My name is Professor Tsunade. Now I realize that for all of you here this is your first year, as such you will be given the necessary extra lessons to catch you up with your classmates, in order to complete this work; once sorted you will be given work to finish by the Head of your House, and commodities will be given to those students who require it. Further questions will be directed to your Head of House after the feast." Her tone was bland, suggesting that she was reading from parchment instead of a prepared statement devised by herself. All that could be seen from the back was the up and down of her hat.

"Now, each of you will be sorted into a house as the First years before. Those are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has its own set of morals, values, and ideals to which you may or may not agree with. However, I will remind all of you now that inter-house fighting is strongly monitored and strictly punished." Having said her piece everyone made turns to glance at each other, lowly from behind him came a muttered: "Troublesome." Though it did echo more an irritation then a bored withdrawal. Certainly, from the lips of one very irate Shikamaru, Naruto noted.

Students began to evacuate the staircase in following the large man, and pointed woman going through a set of towering double doors and entering into what appeared to be a grand dining hall. Having never set hide nor hair within a castle Naruto could only surmise that it was in fact a ballroom -cum dining area. It was with the backing knowledge of years of boredom solved through scattered architectural books and history texts that he pondered over the structure of the castle itself; rather than giving thought to the people curiously glancing from their tables. Indeed, so enthralled with the intricacy of the ceiling he almost found himself colliding with the bloke in front of him. Stopped only by the fingers deftly pulling on his blazer, he gave Ino a nod in thanks.

As it unfortunately so happened, he was one of the shortest of the year, standing behind three students much taller then him, once more blocking his view of Professor Tsunade, whom this time was standing on an elevated platform. The very obvious height difference had his cheeks flare in shame and annoyance. "Please come forward when I call your name." So said the woman, and Naruto found himself wanting to remember each person called, for his own sake. If only because they would soon all be his fellows and he did not want to be caught daft in forgetting someone's name. "Chouji Akimichi." Thusly came a rather small looking boy, with heavily freckled cheeks and plump figure, hair a bright ginger, and pale skin looking to be very much the stereotype of Irish inheritance. -At this point, Naruto had taken to peering in between the other children's shoulders to glimpse at what was happening- from his vantage he could see a chair and a tall hat with what appeared to be a grizzled face. Much to the Omega's dismay, it seemed to be talking while on the boy's head.

"Gryffindor!" Proclaimed the hat! It was all Naruto could do not to shriek in terror. Personification and animation in his opinion should not be given to those things without life as god intended. With that the colour of Choji's uniform changed, his blazer became outlined with yellow where the white trim had been. The base colour turned to a scarlet red, his previously black tie became striped with red and yellow, his face also changed into a large grin as he hopped off the chair to a table with the same marking colours.

The only comfortable thought the new wizard could muster was a confused 'huh,' as the next child was called by the stoic woman. As a boy went up with a set of blind-glasses and a medical mask, Naruto sought the company behind him for confused solace from the talking hat. Shifting himself as to be in the middle of Shika -as he had privately nicknamed- and Ino, he tried to not show his own ignorance in the area of magic, and instead asked House orientations instead, still vaguely paying attention to each new name and person. Providing little, Ino shrugged with a nervous air, as Shikamaru grunted in pretend attendance.

"Hinata Hyuga." The next name attracted his attention freezing all previously forming words mid-sentence. Hyuga was a name he recognized he could not for the life of him recall what the name was in lue of his town, however, he had met at least one person of the same name. A boy near the same age as himself whom had been as prim and proper as they came, rather reclusive in nature, his Christian name was alluding his memory completely. Of course, she who stepped up was not he. She wore an omega uniform, her hair was of an entirely different hue: hers being what appeared to be the very colour of nightshade. -in privacy Naruto assumed it could not be that shade naturally, surely the product of magic.- Her skin was pale a colour so light that white would look only slightly brightened next to her fair tone. He couldn't see much of her from where he stood, but her head was directed downwards so it wasn't as if those at the front could see her visage either.

"Hufflepuff!" With that the girls' blazer turned to a bright warm yellow, and the trim became a shimmery black, while her ribbon became striped with the colours much like the alpha's ties. Though her posture became dejected as she walked to her designated table. Naruto worried at that, then proceeded to worry of his own worrying; this in due course with his anxiety in all situations social. In the parish such thoughts were not a typical concern, most of all children there were content in reclusive lives. Himself, he found most especially, though the daugnting of this new venture, was prevailing in his mind as an excitement to be continued.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Came the next name, and Naruto became nervous at how influential an old hat remained. This was a strange place.

While the other children continued to be called he looked about the hall. There were flags hanging over each table, with crests with animals on each. There was a multitude of floating candles apparently with nothing holding them, levitating as if it were natural. Then, of course, there was the head table sitting behind the sorting chair we're many adults sat, Naruto assumed these to be teachers, all staring at the assembled new arrivals with keen interest. At the table residing under the blue banner he spotted a familiar head of pink hair. Sakura he recalled, talking with her housemates keenly. Though he longed to call out to her, mainly because it was someone he knew among all the oddity.

"Shikamaru Nara!" He flicked his eyes back to his new friend who gave him a lazy wave as he made his own way up. Then he stared at Ino, she grinned and clasped her hand into his own, surprising him at the warm sensation, and the blush that followed was involuntary.

As was normal there was a moment's pause before the hat yelled: "Ravenclaw!" It didn't seem to shock him, and Ino was much the same as she laughed loudly. Naruto supposed that he was simply to ignorant to understand the implication that had. The blonde by him, grinning wide an earnest smile without timidity on her face gave him a look of understanding.

"It's rather a house thing. Those of us raised in the life know the stigma. Gryffindor is for those possessing bravery though some would say they are just reckless. The Slytherin are cunning, otherwise considered manipulative. Hm… Oh! Ravenclaw is for those who are studious or merely quick-witted, people who don't know better call them know-it-alls. You see your house kind of follows you for the rest of your life." She whispered all of it, and as soon as a glare was spotted from a fellow first-year her posture reformed to what it had been.

Naruto almost gave into the urge to glare back, but the man was a really tall alpha, so it was quick to leave. Especially as he was a foreigner to this new world. Ino glanced at the back of the bloke nervously, and in a far quieter tone continued: "Hufflepuff's are loyalists they tend to value relationships more then getting ahead, that doesn't mean their stupid though. Most think they're soft, usually the Slytherins. Besides, Shikamaru's Dad always says that most people are a combination of two, everything else is just prejudice." He could believe that.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He held his breath as the woman announced him next, breathing as deeply as he could to avoid an impending panic attack. Shifting through the crowd as best he could without bumping into the few struggling students left. Edging up the few stairs made a pit become his stomach, and sitting on the chair was all the worse with the woman staring down at him as if she loathed his existence.

" _Hm. I see! Uzumaki! Been a long time since I had that noble family under mine bodice.."_ In spoke his head, jolting him as he clasped his eyes shut, now fearful at the oddity that his life had become. Wondering at his sanity for the first time in many years. " _Your Mother Kushina was a fiery woman. Very abstracted from her family because of it as I recall. Your father was very much the opposite shy and kind hearted with nary a fighting bone._ You are much a mixture of them both as far as I can tell, rambunctious, kind and ambitious." Another pause made the blond twitch, itching to urge himself out of the lopsided wooden chair and be perhaps anywhere else. Instead he pandered to his own curiosity.

"You knew my parents?" Pondering on the word 'noble' he had heard previously, wondering at its prevalence.

"Oh yes, such a tragedy." Though that was all he spoke. "Now to put you… Gryffindor would aid you, however, Hufflepuff would quell your timidity, playing to your nature… Hm. Yes, ought to be… HUFFLEPUFF." He nodded at that, standing as his clothing changed upon his form to the designated colours, glancing at Ino as he made his way to his new house, she give a thumbs up flicking her eyes about not to get caught.

The table was quiet for the most part, though there was some occasional jabbering in the form of subdued whispering. As he sat, folding his skirt under him there was a loud bang. The sound originated from a student sitting across from him nearly two people away.

"Naruto-kun a pleasure to meet you! I am Lee, I just transferred here from Mahoutokoro!" Not knowing the Asian language well, he merely nodded instead of questioning the pronunciation or speed at which he spoke of his former school. Choosing instead to showcase his own normal more playful persona. Attempting to appear more approachable then he normally displayed.

"Nice to meet you dattebayo!" Doing his best to aim a pleasant smile as well as present himself somewhat politely, rather then brash and uncivilized as was so common for a boy of his conduct.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a lot of Harry Potter research went into this. I created a profile on Pottermore just to take the tests as Naruto would. Following the FACTS about him that are well known. So don't think I was bias in the house I put him in, or the wand he got. 
> 
> Don't bitch at me if you don't like. The house and wand are based on what Naruto is legit like, and what he would have answered according to his quotes and facts about him that are canon.


End file.
